mou gaman nante dekinai
by Hellyn
Summary: Dua minggu tidak menyentuh kekasihnya membuat Todoroki Shouto hampir gila. {Shoutoxfem!Izuku} Explicit/Hard Lemon, PWP Trash, Genderbend. Adult Reader only.


"T-Todoroki-kun. Bukankah ini t-terlalu—berlebihan? Nhh." Jantung Midoriya Izuku berdegup kencang, kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepala. Di atas tubuhnya, berdiri menjulang sosok tinggi tegap berwajah rupawan.

"Sudah dua minggu, Midoriya. Aku melewatkan dua minggu tanpa menyentuhmu. Kau selalu berada satu langkah di depanku. Aku senang karena kekasihku berhasil mendapatkan lisensi kepahlawanannya, sementara di sini aku masih merenungi kegagalanku." Shouto tersenyum tipis, membelai lembut pipi Izuku. "Tapi, karena kau sudah ada di sini, aku hanya memikirkanmu."

Gadis berambut hijau merintih pelan kala ikatan dasi pada kedua tangannya terlalu kencang. Shouto yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskannya membuat Izuku bernapas lega. Wajahnya diselimuti rona merah, matanya menyiratkan kabut gairah, sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak saat ujung jari Shouto menyapu kulit pahanya.

"Kau merindukanku, Midoriya?"

Shouto menunduk, mencium dan menggigit daun telinga mungil Izuku, meniupkan napas hangat pada lubang kecil yang menggoda. Shouto mengeluarkan lidahnya, berusaha membakar gairah gadisnya yang perlahan mulai tersulut.

"Y-ya, aku sangat merindukan Todoroki-kun. Aku selalu memikirkanmu saat pelatihan d-dan..."

Shouto memotong kalimat Izuku dengan sentakan kecil di pangkal paha. "Kau bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan wajah dan tubuhku, hmm?"

"Anghh... t-tidak, maksudku, hanya sebentar. Ukhh." Tubuh Izuku menggeliat di bawah tindihan tubuh kekar Shouto. Shouto meremas payudara Izuku sebagai respon atas pengakuan kekasihnya.

"Gadis nakal."

.

.

My Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Kouhei

Pairing : Todoroki Shouto x female!Midoriya Izuku

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warnings : Explicit Content/Hard Lemon, PWP, Trash, Genderbend, 18+

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Jemari lentik dan halus milik Izuku menelusuri setiap guratan otot yang tercetak sempurna di tubuh atletis Shouto. Pemuda berambut dwi warna mengerang pelan, duduk di atas ranjang dengan posisi kepala bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Izuku ingin memegang kendali permainan, setidaknya untuk ronde pertama membuat Shouto terheran karena tak biasanya Izuku meminta hal seperti itu.

"_K-kimochi_?" Pertanyaan Izuku serupa bisikan menggoda. Lidah mungilnya yang basah menjilati puting Shouto yang mengeras. Ranjang berderit kala Shouto membetulkan posisi tubuhnya sementara tubuh molek telanjang Izuku semakin maju, merapat hangat padanya.

"Hahh, berhenti menggodaku, Midoriya." Telapak tangan lebar Shouto mendarat di atas kepala hijau Izuku, menahan gadis itu sejenak. "Sudah waktunya melakukan itu, bukan?"

Wajah Izuku memerah, tapi pada akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Izuku membungkuk, memposisikan wajahnya di depan kejantanan Shouto yang setengah mengeras. Mulut terbuka, melahap daging keras berurat. Lidah Izuku bergerak memutar menggoda kepala kejantanan, ujung lidah bertemu lubang kecil tempat keluar sperma membuat pinggang Shouto bergerak tanpa sadar.

"Arghh..."

Geraman nikmat lolos dari mulut Shouto. Semakin hari Izuku semakin mahir melakukan _blowjob_. Shouto sempat bertanya dari mana Izuku mengetahui teknik memuaskan seperti itu dan Izuku dengan polos menjawab bahwa ia mempelajari semuanya dari video porno. Izuku bisa saja berbohong dengan mengatakan seseorang memberitahunya namun insting Shouto setajam mata pedang.

Mulut Izuku tak mampu menampung kejantanan Shouto seluruhnya. Kedua belah pipinya menggembung karena disesaki benda berukuran besar. Pinggul Shouto bergerak semakin tidak sabar. Pemuda itu berencana klimaks di mulut Izuku.

"T-Todoroki-kunhh—hnghh—ummphh—"

Izuku terkejut saat Shouto menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur membuat kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan cepat.

"Hahh, hah, a-aku datang... sebentar lagi, arghh." Pinggang Shouto ikut bergerak berlawanan arah. Izuku sedikit terbatuk saat ledakan klimaks Shouto terjadi di dalam mulutnya. Shouto menggeram lega dan mencabut miliknya yang masih keras. Cairan putih kental menetes dari sela-sela bibir Izuku, sebagian jatuh membasahi dadanya.

"Telan semuanya." Shouto mengusap bibir ranum Izuku dengan ibu jarinya. Izuku menelan dengan susah payah. Rasanya aneh setiap kali cairan milik Shouto melewati kerongkongannya.

Shouto mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring dengan kedua kaki sedikit dilebarkan sementara Izuku mengangkangi kejantanannya. Gadis itu meringis sembari menggigit bibirnya saat penis besar itu memasuki tubuhnya. Izuku kembali mendorong pinggulnya, berusaha menelan seluruh kejantanan kekasihnya. Saat milik Shouto berhasil terbenam seluruhnya, tubuh Izuku ambruk di atas dada bidang Shouto, terengah-engah. Kedua remaja itu mendesah lirih merasakan sensasi penyatuan yang nikmat.

"Kau tak ingin bergerak? Biar aku saja yang melakukannya—"

Izuku menggeleng cepat. "J-jangan. Aku sudah bilang ingin membuat Todoroki-kun merasa nikmat."

"Baiklah, terserah Midoriya. Kau yang memegang kendali." Shouto menciumi perpotongan leher Izuku, menjilat peluh serta merasakan panas tubuh yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai senang kala buah dada montok Izuku menekan dada bidang miliknya sementara lubang sempit gadis itu menjepit kejantanannya dengan intens. Izuku menarik diri, menegakkan tubuh dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan tempo pelan.

"Anghh, ahh, haah."

Desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir Izuku. Gadis itu berusaha keras agar tidak menjerit setiap kali pinggulnya menekan ke bawah membuat kejantanan Shouto mencapai mulut rahimnya. Dengan posisi di atas membuat Izuku lebih mudah mengatur gerakan pinggulnya sesuka hati, ditambah pemandangan ekspresi wajah Shouto saat dilanda kenikmatan. Pemuda itu memang tak banyak berekspresi dalam kesehariannya, namun hanya pada Izuku seorang Shouto seakan tidak peduli dengan raut wajah yang dibuatnya kala mereka bercinta. Tangan Shouto bergerak ke atas, menangkup sepasang payudara yang bergoyang-goyang bebas menggodanya. Izuku melenguh saat Shouto meremas dan memilin puncak dadanya yang menegang.

"Hyahh.. ohhh, ahhh... Todoroki-kunhh..."

"M-Midoriya, haahh.."

Izuku membungkuk, mencium bibir Shouto penuh damba. Shouto menyambut ciuman Izuku yang menggebu-gebu dengan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Izuku yang hangat, mengajaknya bertarung lidah serta membelit. Tangan Shouto yang semula meremas payudara ranum kekasihnya kini bergerak turun semakin ke bawah menuju lekukan bokong. Shouto menamparnya gemas hingga suara _plak_ menggema. Jeritan Izuku tertahan di mulut Shouto yang terus memakan bibirnya. Shouto kembali menampar bokong Izuku lalu meremasnya. Ciuman panas terlepas, gerakan pinggul Izuku semakin cepat dan liar.

"Akhhh, m-mau... mau keluar... hyahhh... Todoroki-kunhh—unghh."

"Arghh, r-rileks Midoriya, kau menjepitku erat sekali, hahh."

Shouto berusaha bangkit namun kepalanya kembali terhempas di atas bantal merasakan penisnya berdenyut-denyut hebat di dalam kewanitaan Izuku. Ada sensasi nikmat dan geli yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Suara benturan selangkangan mereka beradu dengan bebunyian basah dan kecipak yang membuat suasana percintaan di kamar Shouto semakin erotis.

"Selesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai, ughh, setelah ini giliranku..." Shouto menggeram nikmat. Kedua lutut Izuku terasa lemas tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas dada bidang Shouto, melingkari leher kekasihnya dan bergerak secepat yang ia bisa.

"Akkhh, angghh, anghhh... kyaaaahh."

Izuku menjerit nikmat saat klimaks pertama menghampirinya. Rambut hijaunya berantakan, poninya menutupi mata namun segera disingkirkan Shouto agar pemuda itu bisa melihat lebih jelas ekspresi gadisnya yang menggairahkan. Shouto merasakan sensasi lengket pada kejantanannya. Cairan cinta Izuku melumuri penisnya, cukup banyak membuat sebagian menetes hingga membasahi buah zakarnya. Shouto memberi kesempatan pada Izuku untuk mengatur napas selama beberapa menit sebelum memasuki ronde kedua.

"Punyaku masih berdenyut, masih belum puas." Shouto menghujani kedua belah pipi Izuku dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan mengundang.

"Eeh, biarkan aku memulihkan tenaga dulu." Izuku mengerang lirih merasakan penis Shouto masih berdenyut di dalam liang sempit miliknya.

"Hmmhh, tapi dia sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan jepitan nikmat milikmu..." Meski Shouto mengucapkan kalimat vulgar itu dengan nada datar seperti biasa, Izuku merasa malu. Kata orang-orang, seks yang melibatkan dirty talk mampu membangkitkan gairah dan membakar suasana menjadi lebih panas dan liar. Entahlah, sebagai seorang gadis, Izuku merasa belum siap mengucapkan kata-kata kotor seperti dalam doujinshi hentai yang dibacanya di sebuah situs online. Shouto cukup sering memakai dirty talk dan Izuku terkejut saat kekasihnya mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah untuk mengekspresikan rasa nikmat. Izuku tak membencinya, justru ia mengakui Shouto semakin seksi saat kata-kata tak bermartabat meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Hei, jangan melamun. Aku masih keras."

Shouto menangkup wajah Izuku. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Maaf, aku kepikiran sesuatu."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Pria lain? Kau memikirkan pria lain saat bercinta denganku? Siapa? Salah satu aktor Korea Selatan ya? Izuku kan diam-diam suka boyband."

Shouto memalingkan muka, berpura-pura memasang raut cemburu.

"B-bukan begitu, Todoroki-kun. Aku hanya berpikir, b-betapa Todoroki-kun sangat keren dan s-seksi saat memakai dirty talk, uhh, seperti itulah." Izuku salah tingkah.

"Hm, benarkah?" Shouto menatap lekat-lekat wajah kelelahan Izuku, lalu iseng menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat Izuku mendesah. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Karena Midoriya sudah berkata jujur, aku akan memberimu hadiah." Shouto mendorong pelan tubuh Izuku yang berada di atasnya, menarik dan melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

"Aku ingin menunggangi Midoriya. Hari ini Midoriya harus menjadi kuda betina penurut. Menungginglah." Shouto memerintahkan gadisnya untuk mengubah posisi.

"N-nggak mau. Todoroki-kun berat, nanti tubuhku patah bagaimana?" Bibir Izuku mengerucut saat mengeluarkan protes halus.

Shouto tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Izuku bergidik merasakan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat menguar dari tubuh Shouto. Akhirnya, gadis itu pasrah dan mulai menungging. Shouto memposisikan diri di belakang Izuku, menelan ludah saat menyaksikan kewanitaan Izuku yang merekah menggoda di depannya.

"Milikmu berkedut-kedut, tidak sabar ingin dimasuki milikku." Shouto memegangi kedua sisi pinggang ramping Izuku, mendorong kejantanannya masuk.

"Ukhh...ahhh.. pelan..pelan-pelan." Izuku mencakar sprei di bawahnya.

"Fuuh, haah." Shouto mendesah saat sensasi licin dan lengket kembali memanjakan kejantanannya yang masih perkasa.

Kedua kaki Shouto menapak di kasur, posisinya benar-benar seperti menunggangi Izuku yang menungging pasrah.

"Kapan-kapan kita bisa memakai sex toys untuk bereksperimen. Sekarang, sepertinya Midoriya sudah cukup puas dan kewalahan hanya bermain dengan penisku."

"B-berhenti bicara kotor, Todoroki-kun...ahhh."

Izuku tersiksa karena Shouto tak kunjung bergerak. Pemuda itu pasti sengaja agar Izuku memohon padanya.

"K-kenapa tidak bergerak?" Izuku menoleh ke belakang dan malu mendapati posisi erotis mereka saat ini. Shouto terlihat seperti dewa seks sungguhan.

"Midoriya ingin aku bergerak? Memohonlah. Memohon dengan benar dan aku akan mengabulkannya."

Pinggul Shouto tak bergerak sedikit pun meski pemuda itu berusaha menahan hasratnya yang meledak. Tunggu saja, dia sedang ingin menggoda kekasihnya. Izuku sudah menduga hal ini.

"B-bergeraklah, Shouto-kun. Onegai...?" Suara halus lembut menggoda dan malu-malu yang keluar dari bibir Izuku membuat saraf Shouto menegang seolah dialiri arus listrik. Tak membuang waktu lagi, pemuda itu mulai melaksanakan tugasnya, memberikan kenikmatan duniawi pada kekasihnya yang kini mendesah dan menyebut namanya dengan suara terputus-putus. Tarik, dorong, tarik, dorong. Shouto melakukan gerakan seks itu berulang-ulang dengan tempo sedang.

"S-Shouto-kunhh, uahh, n-nikmat sekali..."

"Argh, Izuku nikmat.. ughh.. Izuku yang terbaik,"

"Kyaahh, uhh, nghhhh l-lebih cepat," Izuku memohon sambil menoleh ke belakang. Kepala hijaunya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Shouto tersenyum tipis dan mengabulkan permintaan Izuku dengan menaikkan tempo kayuhan pinggulnya.

"AKHH. T-tidak, i-ini terlalu kasar dan c-cepat, Shouto-kunhh..."

Tubuh berpeluh Izuku tersentak-sentak hebat ke depan menerima hunjaman kasar dari belakang yang terasa nikmat dan sedikit perih bersamaan. Izuku bisa merasakan setiap urat-urat kejantanan Shouto menggesek dinding kewanitaannya dengan intens. Cairan kental berwarna putih mulai merembes di sela-sela penyatuan mereka membuat paha Izuku dan selangkangan Shouto lengket dan sensasi nikmat luar biasa tersebut membuat Shouto hilang akal. Gerakannya mulai tak terkendali, teriakan Izuku tak bisa ditahan lagi. Sprei putih polos di atas ranjang kusut berantakan, bahkan alas empuk itu bergeser beberapa centi akibat gerakan Shouto yang terlalu beringas.

"Hahh, hah, arghh, Izuku..." Shouto menunduk, meghujani punggung Izuku dengan ciuman-ciuman dalam disertai gigitan posesif. Bekas gigitan dan hisapan Shouto pada punggung Izuku terlihat seperti karya seni ; indah, erotis, dan vulgar.

Izuku tak mampu menahan berat tubuh kekasihnya lebih lama lagi. Mulutnya terbuka, salivanya mengalir melalui celah bibirnya yang membuka dan menutup. Tubuh Izuku terayun-ayun hebat, Shouto tak mengurangi kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya. Bokong sintal Izuku memerah akibat tamparan-tamparan gemas Shouto.

"Anghhh—ukhhh—" Izuku tersuruk, hilang keseimbangan tak mampu menopang dan menahan gempuran kasar bertubi-tubi. Tubuh moleknya tengkurap, masih dengan posisi Shouto menungganginya dari belakang.

"Izuku, hah, ughh, k-kau baik-baik saja?"

Bisikan Shouto berpadu dengan geraman nikmat, meniupkan napas panas di telinga Izuku yang memerah.

"Hah, hyahh, yah... a-aku baik-baik saja, nhhh."

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku akan menyelesaikannya segera... sebentar lagi... ghhh."

Izuku membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal, teriakannya teredam gumpalan-gumpalan kapas lembut. Gadis itu hampir menangis, kedua sudut matanya digenangi cairan bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Sensasi nikmat ini membuatnya gila. Otaknya kosong, pikirannya mengembara, akal sehatnya tumpul. Bunyi benturan selangkangan Shouto dan bokong Izuku menggema keras. Kedua tangan Shouto merayap dari bawah kulit Izuku, membelai lekukan payudara gadisnya, dan meremas kencang gundukan padat yang terhimpit dengan alas futon.

"Ughh, argh, s-sebentar lagi aku datang... hahh."

"S-Shouto-kunhh, ahhhhhk, t-tidak, hahh, hyaaahhhh!"

Tubuh Izuku mengejang hebat saat merasakan klimaks kedua menghantam tubuhnya bersamaan dengan klimaks Shouto. Pemuda itu terengah-engah, mendengus, dan mengumpat saat puncak kenikmatan berhasil diraihnya.

"Haah, haah, nikmat sekali..."

Shouto mendesah penuh kelegaan. Tubuh kekarnya jatuh menimpa punggung mungil Izuku di bawahnya. Pemuda itu merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil Izuku akibat orgasme yang dahsyat. Tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar. Shouto menggigit tengkuk Izuku, memberkan isyarat agar gadisnya menatap wajahnya. Saat Izuku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Shouto sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, gadis itu tersenyum lemah. Shouto melihat jejak-jejak air mata di kedua belah pipinya. Apa dia terlalu kasar hingga membuat Izuku menangis? Tapi, Izuku memang selalu seperti itu. Shouto melumat bibir atas Izuku dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku terlalu kasar, ya? Maaf."

Izuku menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak. Lagipula, Shouto-kun memang liar saat mendekati detik-detik k-klimaks. Rasanya enak." Pipi Izuku bersemu, Shouto tergoda untuk menjilatnya.

"Kau ingin melanjutkannya ke ronde tiga?" Shouto berbisik.

"Eeh, a-apa?"

Jeritan Izuku dibungkam oleh ciuman panas dari Shouto. Sepertinya, permainan cinta mereka kali ini berlangsung lebih lama. Shouto ingin merasakan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan Izuku, lagi dan lagi.

_**fin**_


End file.
